1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lining for a vehicle which includes a lining body and a decorative component combined with the lining body, the decorative component having a noise-preventing member attached or bonded to at least a region of a periphery thereof for preventing noise from being generated by rubbing between the lining body and the decorative component which occurs due to vibration of a vehicle body during driving of the vehicle, the decorative component being attached to the lining body through the noise-preventing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIG. 1, a vehicle door lining of a related art will be discussed hereinafter in order to facilitate understanding the present invention. This vehicle door lining includes a lining body 1 and a decorative component 2 such as a trim panel for a door arm rest that is combined with the lining body 1 to form the door arm rest. The lining body 1 has a first arm rest forming part 1a and a groove 1b formed in the lining body 1 so as to surround the first arm rest forming part 1a. The trim panel 2 has a second arm rest forming part 2a. The trim panel 2 is fitted at a periphery thereof into the groove 1b of the lining body 1 with the second arm rest forming part 1b covering the first arm rest forming part 1a, whereby the door arm rest is formed. Such a vehicle door lining is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 6-87018.
In the vehicle door lining, there is a possible that noise will be generated by rubbing between the lining body 1 and the trim panel 2 which occurs due to vibration of a vehicle body during driving of a vehicle.
In order to prevent the noise from being generated, it is conceivable that, as shown in FIG. 2, a noise-preventing member 30 is attached or bonded to at least a region of a periphery 20a of a trim panel 20 so as to be wound around the region of the periphery 20a of the trim panel 20 and the trim panel 20 is combined with a lining body 10 with the region of the periphery thereof being abutted against an inner surface of the lining body 10 through the noise-preventing member 30.
However, when the trim panel 20 having the noise-preventing member 30 merely wound around the region of the periphery 20a thereof is combined with the lining body 10, a part 30a of the noise-preventing member 30 is exposed between a general surface of the trim panel 20 and the lining body 10 so as to be visible from the outside, which presents an undesirable visual appearance.